


Red

by milkandleafs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mid Time-Skip, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandleafs/pseuds/milkandleafs
Summary: Tendou wants to spice it up in the bedroom that's it
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 118





	1. Some very awkward talking

Tendou Satori has a Dilemma with a capital D. While he adores Ushijima and any sex with him is wonderful, he’s been wanting to spice it up in the bedroom. Unfortunately, with Ushijima busy with volleyball and Tendou taking classes at the public university in Koganei, there was little time to do more than go for a quick round at night and then sleep immediately after. Tendou had been trying his best, but there hadn’t been a single opportunity for nearly a month. However, tonight was his lucky night because Ushijima had a rare day off, and Tendou was prepared with an entire speech. 

The lock on their apartment clicked, and his head snapped toward the door, which had opened to reveal Ushijima with groceries in hand. His face broke out into a grin at the sight of his handsome boyfriend doing something as achingly… domestic as putting away the groceries.

Ushijima hummed. “I bought the ice cream you wanted.”

“Thanks! You’re the best Wakatoshi!” Tendou’s grin felt like it was gonna split his face in two. After nearly three years of living together, he still would never get used to how wonderful it was to live with Ushijima.

Tendou loves everything about his boyfriend. His clean-cut hair, his olive-brown eyes, the sincerity every last one of his words held, his dry sense of humor that few people really got, the list went on and on. But the thing he loves the most was his eyes. They were so expressive and easy to get lost in. Sometimes, he would stare into those eyes for minutes at a time, mesmerized by the glimmer of amusement they held at Tendou’s fixation. He found himself getting lost again in thoughts of his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend but he snapped back to reality when he remembered what he had wanted to talk about.

Their kitchen fell into a comfortable silence until Tendou cleared his throat. “Actually Wakatoshi, can we talk later?”

Ushijima hummed again. “Why not now?” Tendou could feel his nerves spike as he watched Ushijima put the last of the groceries in the cabinet above the stove. At his prolonged silence, his boyfriend decided to drop the subject until Tendou was ready to talk about it. 

“Actually, let’s just do it now. Have you ever thought about incorporating kinks and BDSM in our sex life?” Now that the question was out there, he felt the weight on his chest lighten. “Not to say that our sex isn’t fantastic! I love it! I just wish we could do something a little different?” His boyfriend appeared unaffected, a direct opposite of how flustered Tendou was getting. “I was thinking maybe we could um take a BDSM test or something? Or figure out what we like?” 

Ushijima opens his mouth to cut off Tendou’s rambling, “Yes, I’ve thought about it. And yes I’ve already taken a BDSM test. I have also found an… adult store that we can purchase things at. If we choose to do this.” His words were stilted and awkward, but they still made Tendou’s brain short-circuit. He’s thought about it he’s thought about it he’s thought about it HE TOOK A BDSM TEST!

While Tendou’s brain struggled to process his words, Ushijima disappeared into their bedroom and returned to the kitchen with his laptop tucked under his arm. Tendou finally came back to his senses when his boyfriend sat next to him and opened a folder on his laptop named ‘Tendou’. In the folder was another folder for pictures, one for ‘things he would like’, one simply named ‘:)’, and one called ‘sex’. He clicked on the folder and inside were a BDSM test result, a contract, a guide to BDSM etiquette, and pictures of various different toys. 

Tendou immediately felt a blush rise to his face and it only intensified when Ushijima opened the BDSM test results. Ushijima felt a similar blush rise to his face as Tendou stared open-mouthed at the results, the 100% switch, the 84% dominant, the 73% brat tamer, and all the way down the list to the 0% ageplay. Tendou’s result’s had looked more along the lines of 100% switch, 77% submissive, and 71% brat. 

“Um. I-. Here, lemme show you my results. They’re like the opposite of yours.” Tendou pulled out his phone. While his boyfriend looked at his results, he pulled the laptop closer to himself and opened the document named ‘contract’. A lengthy list of kinks of every sort popped up. Ushijima took his computer back and printed out two before x-ing out the windows and closing his laptop. 

Tendou grabbed the contracts fresh off the printer and grabbed pens before bringing them to the kitchen, where his boyfriend waited. They filled out and signed the contracts in comfortable silence before sliding them to each other to read in less comfortable silence. Bondage, domination, electrostimulation, gagging, impact play, role play, toys, the list just goes on. 

“...So it looks like we both like impact play and toys. Would you want to try maybe spanking or vibrator play?” Ushijima sounded so serious and his posture was so stiff that Tendou couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course Wakatoshi. But we have to establish safewords first. I’ve decided that mine is going to be jump.” 

“My safeword will be volleyball.” Tendou tried and ultimately failed, to hold back his laughter at Ushijima’s choice of safewords. Once his giggles died down, his boyfriend spoke, “I will buy a vibrator at the store I found. Here’s the address so that you can go buy anything you want.” 

Tendou blushed at his words and promptly dragged his boyfriend to their bedroom for a couple of rounds of lovely vanilla sex.


	2. Sexing :o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual nsfw content

On a Saturday night two weeks later, Tendou sat on the bed waiting for his boyfriend to finally get home from the light practice the Adler’s had after games. The game had been a win against the Green Rockets, Goshiki’s team. They had been excited to catch up with their former teammate, and their enthusiasm was matched by the excitable boy. Apparently Semisemi and Shirabu had been in the area and came to the izakaya with them after the game. It had been a wonderful reunion, but even greater than the excitement of seeing everyone from Shiratorizawa was the anticipation of knowing what he and Ushijima were going to do the next day.

Everything was ready, and now the only thing left to do was wait. 

After about 20 minutes of waiting, his energy was peaking, and he was about to start without his partner, but then a click came from the door. He heard the door open and shut.

“Satori, I’m home.”

“Hey babe! I’m in the bedroom!”

Ushijima walked into the bedroom and offered him an apologetic smile, “Sorry for being late. I wanted to shower because I didn’t know if I’d be able to control myself long enough to when I got home.” The bluntness of his words shook Tendou to his core and a blush rivaling his hair rose to his cheeks.

“Oh, Wakatoshi! You deviant! Whatever shall I do with you!” Tendou sighed dramatically to cover up just how much those words had affected him. “Hmmm. I suppose a kiss might be a good start.” Tendou leaned up to connect his lips with Ushijima’s, burying his hand in the still damp hair. Ushijima wrapped an arm around his waist and deepened the kiss, eliciting a small gasp from Tendou that he swallowed greedily.

Tendou separated their lips and pushed Ushijima to sit on the bed, straddling him. After stripping off his own shirt, he proceeded to claw at Ushijima’s shirt until the other man helped take it off. Ushijima grabbed his shaking hands (since when were they shaking…?) 

“Satori, you’re shaking. Are you ok?”

Tendou flushed and looked away, “Yeah, I’ve just been so horny it’s painful for the last hour. I didn’t know you were going to be late so I cleaned myself almost an hour ago.” 

After an awkward silence, Ushijima cleared his throat, “So do you still want to do what we talked about last night?” At Tendou’s affirmative nod, he commanded, “Stand up, strip, and cross your hands behind your back. Tendou shivered and obeyed the command. Moments later, he felt soft material tie his hands together firmly.

He felt himself be pulled over a warm lap until he was face-down and bare. The position had his cock flush to Ushijima’s muscled thigh. His boyfriend’s hand rested on his thigh as he asked, “Color?”

“Green.”

“Ok. Just make sure to let me know if it becomes too much. I’m going to put in the vibrator after a bit. What’s your safeword?”

Tendou shivered at the promise of use of their brand new toy, “Jump.”

“Good. Please tell me if I hurt you.”

“Will do Wakatoshi!” 

The first slap came unexpectedly, drawing a yelp out of Tendou. The force was on the gentle side, enough to sting, but not enough to hurt.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Ok. I’ll continue. Please tell me if anything changes or you want me to stop.”

The next 3 slaps came at once. The sound reverberated in their bedroom. The slaps continued without pause and his ass was starting to sting. A particularly hard slap further down his thighs forced a moan out of his mouth and he ground forward against Ushijima’s thigh. At his reaction, Ushijima only hummed and focused his slaps on his thighs rather than solely his rapidly-reddening ass. Tendou was dripping precum on the ground and smearing it on the hard thigh his cock was pressed against.

After only a few more minutes of spanking his ass and upper thighs, Ushijima paused his ministrations, much to Tendou’s chagrin. A minute of shifting later, a finger was at Tendou’s entrance, coated in lube. 

“I’m going to stretch you for a bit to make sure you’re ready for the vibrator. Is that ok?” Tendou didn’t even have to consider before answering, “Yeah, yes please Wakatoshi.”

The finger gently breached his opening and found his prostate with ease.

Tendou choked around a surprised moan, “Ah-- Agh Waka… there… again…” His request was obliged by Ushijima, now stroking over his prostate and easing a second finger in. A gasp was forced out of his lungs as Ushijima’s fingers scissored his fingers. “Wakatoshi… I won’t last! Put it in…” 

Ever the obliging partner, Ushijima eased the vibrator into his stretched hole and nestled it up against his prostate, making his breath hitch. When he flicked it on, however, is when Tendou shouted and clenched his fists to stave off his orgasm.

Once Tendou was in control of his body again, he leaned down and kissed the skin on his lower back murmuring, “Color?” 

“Mmmm… Green.”

Ushijima spread his legs a bit before continuing his spanking, this time focusing more on the sensitive inner thighs now exposed by his new position over Ushijima’s lap. As the spanking continued, Tendou could feel his hips canting forward, humping the muscled thigh under him at an increasing rate. His orgasm was creeping up on him again and he managed to warn the man above him.

“That’s fine love,” was his response, and Ushijima flicked the switch on the vibrator to turn it to the medium setting. Tendou thrashed on his lap, Ushijima’s hand around his waist the only thing keeping his from falling off completely. The tempo of Ushijima’s slaps only increased as his orgasm came closer and closer. 

His undoing was Ushijima changing the vibrator to its highest setting and grinding it on his prostate. Stars burst behind his eyelids and he thinks that he could faintly hear his own shriek as his orgasm overcame him. When he was coherent, he was facedown on the bed with his hands untied. He could hear Ushijima jerking off somewhere behind him and he mumbled, “You can come on my ass if you want.”

Ushijima’s breath hitched and minutes later he could feel his cum spatter on his sore ass. “Sorry. Let me get you all cleaned up.” Some shuffling and then there was a warm rag wiping the cum off of his thighs and ass. More shuffling and hands were massaging lotion onto his cherry-red ass. He sighed at the relief and crawled under the covers, Ushijima following soon after, tucking the redhead into his arms.

“That was fun. You should lemme do it to you some time.” Ushijima hummed in agreement and the last things Tendou felt before falling asleep were Ushijima’s strong arms wrapped around him and a gentle kiss on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried lol i've never written porn b4

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I tried my best to do good BDSM etiquette pls don't kill me I'm sorry if its bad.
> 
> follow me on twt [@milkandleafs](https://twitter.com/milkandleafs?s=20)


End file.
